Pet toys on the market reveal a variety of devices for playing with animals and for teaching them various behaviors; including such things as chewable toys, plastic bones and artificial animals. In addition, artificial mice, rubber and plastic balls, rattles, bells and stuffed articles, such as balls and bags stuffed with cloth and catnip are some of the types of conventional pet toys currently in use. Cats, dogs and other pets can play with these toys by swatting, pushing and carrying them about.